Lighting systems may include light emitting devices organized in various configurations depending on the illumination applications. The lighting system may include a heat sink to help manage heat from the light emitting device. The heat sinks for many lighting systems are designed for the worst case scenario or maximum temperatures, even if they occur rarely or infrequently.